1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to hand tools and more particularly to a tool which is designed for a number of applications related to the activity of fence building. These various applications include the following: assisting the fence builder in pulling existing fence posts; tamping back fill which is placed around a fence post following insertion of the fence post in its hole; serving as a spooling mechanism for assisting the fence builder in pulling fencing wire from a spool and laying it out prior to attaching the fencing wire to the post and tensioning the fencing wire for attachment to the posts.
2. Background
Fencing for agrarian purposes, particularly fencing in the wide open and expansive areas of the western United States involves installation, upkeep and repair of literally hundreds of miles of fenced enclosures. The individuals who are responsible for the construction, upkeep and maintenance of these fences may be called upon to build miles of this type of fencing daily. During the peak season for maintenance and repair, an individual may maintain ten to twenty miles of fencing on any given day. As such, the tools of the trade are critical for the performance of the job. The more efficiently a tool performs a function, the more effectively the individual charged with these responsibilities becomes at performing these duties.
The prior art discloses a variety of tools which individually and separately perform the functions of the present invention. However, none of the prior art discloses a single tool which combines all of the functions set forth above in one single tool. The advantages to the combination of multiple functions in a single tool is readily apparent. An individual who sets out for a day of fence building, maintenance or repair, will perform their function far more efficiently if their opposed to the transportation of a variety of tools necessary to perform the work.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for combining the benefits of several tools in one single device so that the fence builder may perform more efficiently and effectively.
Further objectives and advantages are set forth in the course of the following disclosure of the present invention.